Generally, pallets have been widely used to stack bulky and heavy goods for lifting and transporting, especially by forklift trucks. Among various kinds of pallets, known are robust and durable pallets comprising supporting members, upper plate members and prop members, which are formed by cutting extrusion-molded basic materials of different shapes into desired lengths of pieces.
Since the pieces or members obtained as above have sharp cut edges, the pallets made of such members also have cut edges directly exposed to the danger of harming the workers involved and/or damaging the workers' clothes or other objects touched by them.
To lift a pallet with goods stacked thereon, forks of a forklift truck should be inserted into spaces between prop members of the pallet. However, even a driver skilled in operating the truck may have difficulties in accurate insertion of the forks. Thus, the prop members, among others, are liable to be deformed or damaged, thereby shortening the life of the pallet itself, if the forks strike against the prop members while being inserted into the spaces between the prop members.